


wrong place

by bluemanjyome (jyo_on_hiatus)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alexis appears for a second lmao, Hand Jobs, M/M, don't hate me because this ff hasn't a specific ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/bluemanjyome
Summary: I'm really really really sorry because the end of this fanfiction seems so CLICKBAIT but I think it's fine anyway because I didn't know how to write a properly ending for this thing that keeped me awake in the middle of the nightsigh, my descriptions are not the best but at least I tried aa;; hope you like it even if is so short





	wrong place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really really sorry because the end of this fanfiction seems so CLICKBAIT but I think it's fine anyway because I didn't know how to write a properly ending for this thing that keeped me awake in the middle of the night  
> sigh, my descriptions are not the best but at least I tried aa;; hope you like it even if is so short

It was going to be the worst night ever. Well, for Chazz, but at least not for Jaden. He was sleeping graciously, and his lips were almost making a peaceful smile. The other guy instead, was almost the opposite. His eyes were closed and almost wringed, his cheeks were slightly red and the breathe was heavy.

Well, because Jaden’s left hand was on his genital, like he was perfectly grabbing and tightening it. In the same moment, they both were dreaming. Chazz’s dream was about Alexis: she was taking off her Obelisk uniform, and then, with her right hand, began to touch his member. Alexis didn’t have to ask, because she knew Chazz wanted it. Jaden’s dream instead was about himself: in real life, his hand was in the wrong place, but at least Princeton was having the best dream ever – _even if he wasn’t awake, but who knows if he would be able to remember that dream._

(Too late)

3:30 AM. Jaden opened his eyes, trying to focus on the current situation. At first he couldn’t feel where was his hand – then realized, looking down and moving his hand, tightening _the thing_ , that made Chazz almost moan. Jaden chuckled, and continued to move his hand through his dick, then began to pass his hand down Chazz’s pants and do more of that, grabbing it in his hand doing the classic movements up and down, sometimes touching the tip of his member too.

As soon as Chazz did a louder moan, slightly opened his eyes and a tear was going through his cheek. Then turned toward Jaden, that was smiling and continuing to tease his genital. «Do you like it?» Yuki asked. In that moment Princeton wanted to kick him, just to escape from that situation, but he didn’t do that, because at the same time he wanted Jaden to continue – _but hey, isn’t he a tsundere?_

**Author's Note:**

> when pigs will fly I'll know how to write fanfiction


End file.
